


Nothing To It (We Can Do It)

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cam Girl, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, bro job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno cam up with a girl whose request turn things around.





	Nothing To It (We Can Do It)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't waste your time commenting something negative :)

Jaemin had been friends with Jeno since the 4th grade. They had grown up together in the same sleepy neighborhood, never apart for more than a few weeks of family vacation. Now they were hanging out on one of the last summer nights before they started their senior year of high school. Both were hoping for the promise and excitement of the end of high school to be all they had heard and more. 

At the moment, they were playing video games in Jeno's basement, jointly relishing the fact they had both turned eighteen within the span of the year. Jaemin was sitting on the left hand side of the couch, his tall, lanky form stretching out as he played. Both boys were quite thin, without a drop of fat on their bones. Jaemin was an inch or three taller than Jeno, with slightly longer skater-boy auburn hair that framed his piercing brown eyes. He had a boyish pretty face yet was devilish handsomeness about it. Jeno had short black hair, and a slightly more defined face and deep big brown eyes. He also had a few more muscles on his lean frame, with visible biceps and the beginnings of a six pack. 

Killing nameless soldiers on a console began to lose its appeal after two hours, and Jeno was beginning to want a bit more excitement. 

"Hey, wanna check out a cam site tonight? See if we can find a kill?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," said Jaemin. He had heard of cam sites before, where you could meet other people from around the world. He had never used it before because his parents refused to get him a laptop until college, but he knew Jeno had tried it a few times before. Although you weren't supposed to do anything sexual, Jeno had told him of a striptease a girl had given him a few weeks back in exchange for watching him jack off. For a pair of eighteen-year-old virgins, this was the height of excitement. 

As Jeno booted up his laptop, Jaemin watched him eagerly. They were sitting on the floor now, both in view of the webcam. Within a few minutes, they were cruising the web looking for girls. Jaemin knew neither of them had made it past second base with a girl, but he was hoping to get the most he possibly could out of an online interaction. 

"Be prepared for a lot of dicks," Jeno said as he logged on. 

He warning was well placed. The first thing that popped onto the screen was a large, hairy cock. With a short laugh, Jeno quickly clicked the next button. After ten minutes of trolling through a sea of dicks, a girl finally popped onto the screen. 

Jeno began typing furiously as Jaemin looked on over his shoulder, trying to be casual and attractive. The girl had long red hair, a lightly freckled face, a thin build but with firm, pert little breasts. Her legs also seemed to run the length of eternity and back. On closer inspection, Jaemin noticed she was less of a girl than a woman as she must be a few years older than they were. She was certainly worth their time. 

"Hey, cuties," she said, "Are you two looking for a little fun tonight?"

Jeno turned around smiling as he read this line.

"If you want to have a little fun tonight, why don't you show me what's under those shirts?"

Both of the boys scrambled to take of their T-shirts. Jeno revealed a lightly tanned body with burgeoning muscles resting under the surface of his stomach and arms. A few light wisps of black hair traced their way up from his shorts. Jaemin was a shade lighter and less muscled, but his body was idyllically skinny. 

"Want to take your top off for us?" Jeno replied. 

With a smirk and a wink the redhead, sitting cross-legged on her bed, pulled off her blue tank top and revealed a pair of pert, small breasts with pink roses at the tips. 

Jaemin could feel himself beginning to get hard. When he looked over at Jeno, he saw a similar bulge rising in his shorts. Sheepishly at first, both boys plunged their hands into their shorts and begin to play with themselves as they watched the red-haired girl massage her chest. 

"If you guys want to see more, you're going to have to do more. Especially since I've been so generous!". 

"What do you want to see next?" Jeno typed.

"Take off your shorts. Show me what you're made of."

Both boys looked at each other slightly nervously and then shrugged. 

"It's not weird if we're camming, right?" Jeno asked. 

"Not at all," said Jaemin, who was excited to impress their online partner. 

With a quick sideways glance at one another, both boys slipped out of their shorts and then their boxers to reveal two gorgeous cocks. Both boys were at full attention. Jeno's dick, which Jaemin noticed was slightly larger than his own, had to be a full seven inches. It was surrounded by a slightly unruly patch of pubic hair. Jaemin's was closer to six inches and his pubes were relatively well-trimmed, waiting for his lucky day. He could see Jeno take note of his now hard cock. 

"Jerk them for me," the screen read. 

The boys obeyed the command, slowly beginning to stroke their cocks, up and down, up and down as they watched the figure on the screen rub her breasts and occasionally slide her hand into her short denim shorts. 

The boys continued to jack off as they watched the screen. Jaemin noticed his gaze occasionally changed direction and momentarily focused on Jeno's penis. He felt a strange twinge of ecstasy when he caught sight of it, with its cut head and slight curve. He watched his friend's hand stroke it out of the corner of his eye.

Then Jeno typed, "Can we see your pussy now?"

Another minute of masturbating, then, "You'll have to do better than just that. I really need some fun to get horny tonight. Why don't you give each other a hand?" she said with a winky face.

"Dude, she wants us to jerk eachother off..”

Jeno looked at Jaemin with a look of mixed concern and intrigue on his face. Jaemin was stunned by the idea and a little surprised, mainly by the fact that deep down, he knew he really wanted to run his hand over his friend's cock. 

"Well, what do you think? It's not gay if it's for a chick, right?" Jaemin said a bit uncertainly.

The two looked at each other and started to giggle a bit. Jeno looked down at Jaemin's crotch as he laughed, sizing up the task ahead. 

"Promise never to tell anyone?" Jeno asked.

"I won't if you don't." As Jaemin said this, Jeno reached over and grabbed his cock. Jaemin let out a soft "Oh" as he felt the warm, strong grip of another hand on his dick. He made eye contact as Jeno started to softly stroke his dick.

"How does it feel?"

"Pretty great, I mean I don't want to sound weird, but it feels really good."

"Come on, return the favor man."

Jaemin looked over at Jeno's cock, and reached across his body to grab it. He felt the firm, soft flesh in his hand as he cradled the shaft gently. Then he moved his hand in an upward stroke and rubbed his thumb and his pointer finger on the baby soft head of his friend's penis. He could feel Jeno's body tense slightly and rise as his hand moved over his friend's cock. 

"Do you like it?" Jaemin asked.

"Yeah, just wish it was her, right?" Jeno replied with an air of what sounded like uncertainty to Jaemin.

"Yeah, of course."

The boys who had been a bit distracted by their mutual play, refocused on the screen as they stroked each other. The girl seemed satisfied with their efforts; she slipped out of her denim shorts to reveal a tender pink pussy that was neatly shaved. She slowly began to slip a finger in and out of herself. 

As Jeno watched this, Jaemin could feel the pace of Jeno's hand increase on his cock. Jaemin strained forward slightly, and let out another barely audible moan. Against his wildest dreams, he could tell he was far more turned on by having his friend's cock in his hand than watching the girl on the screen. He thought he should have felt ashamed or embarrassed, but he was too excited by the moment. 

For a second, Jaemin let his hand slide down the shaft of his Jeno's dick, which was now starting to become slippery with precum, and cup his balls. When he did this, he thought he heard Jeno let out a slight moan of pleasure. Although Jaemin was still far away from cumming, he was harder than he had ever been. 

On the computer, he saw the girl reach across her bed to a small night stand and retrieve a purple vibrator from the door.

"If you guys want to see the grand finale, you're going to have to give me just a bit more. I've always wanted to see two young guys suck on each other. Make my dreams come true, and I'll do the same for you!" This message stood out on the screen. 

Jaemin felt his heart start to pound even faster after he read this message for the second time. Jeno looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, as if asking him for advice. Jaemin knew he wanted to try it, but he wasn't sure how his friend would respond. It was crossing all of the boundaries for two friends to go this far.

"Whaddya think?" Jaemin asked.

He could see Jeno was watching the red head slowly rub the vibrator around the outside of her pussy. 

"I mean, we absolutely could never tell anyone about it. We'd have to take it to the grave. But..I mean it can't be too bad, right? Might actually feel kinda good. And don't you want to see her fuck herself with that vibrator?"

Jaemin smiled, maybe a bit too obviously. He knew Jeno wanted to try it.

"Yeah, I mean, as long as no one ever knows. I think it's worth it."

"Ok, well, I mean it's pretty weird, but we both know what we're doing it for."

Jeno looked back down at Jaemin's now steel cock in his grip. He had stopped moving his hand and Jaemin had removed his own hand from Jeno's crotch. Jaemin moved the laptop forward so it had a closer view of his dick. 

With a nervous smile and his head sideways so he could watch the screen, Jeno slowly lowered his head toward Jaemin's cock. Jaemin could feel the excitement building in his whole body as his friend's mouth came ever closer to his dick. He had always thought his first blowjob would come from a girl, but he was more excited than he had ever been for his friend to put his lips around his dick in this moment. 

With one last moment of hesitation, Jeno made the plunge, guiding Jaemin's dick through his lips. He made a few shallow pumps before he eventually went deeper down the shaft, tongue licking the head as it went down his throat. This time, Jaemin let out an irrepressible moan as his dick entered the warm, wet bliss of his friend's mouth. He had never felt anything like this before. He could feel the softness of his friends lips, the unique texture of his tongue, and slippery warmth of a mouth in general as it bobbed up and down on his dick. After the first few pumps, he involuntarily began to gyrate his hips, pushing his cock deeper into his friend's throat, causing Jeno to gag slightly. 

After thirty seconds that felt like an eternity of pleasure, Jeno came up for air, lips wet and saliva around his mouth. 

"Tastes a bit salty," he said with a laugh.

"I could tell you liked it a lot” Jeno said. 

"Yeah, it was really amazing.."

As Jaemin said this, they both saw the girl deep throat her vibrator and then plunge it into her pussy as she began to ride it on the edge of her bed. 

"Let me do you," Jaemin said, trying to suppress his eagerness. 

Jeno lay back down, secretly excited to feel a blowjob for the first time. Surprisingly, Jaemin was even more excited to give the blowjob. Although he had never really thought about sucking dick before, now it was all he could think about. 

With his hand at the base of Jeno's dick, he leaned over and took Jeno into his mouth. The first contact with Jaemin's tongue made Jeno's dick throb. Jaemin immediately knew he loved sucking cock as soon as he had made his first stroke. He took Jeno's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth and throat with each pump of his head, being careful to keep his teeth out of the process. Jeno was elated: he could hardly contain his enjoyment as his friend's warm mouth enveloped him, sending electronic pulses of arousal through his cock each time the heavenly mouth pulled it back in. Although Jeno was still watching the girl pound herself on the screen, he was quickly losing interest as Jaemin pulled his dick deeper and deeper into the back of his throat.

Jaemin quickly realized that he didn't have much of a gag reflex and he was highly pleased. Although he could see snippets of the computer screen, he no longer cared about the girl. While he was still blowing Jeno, he motioned for him to sit back up onto the couch, so he could kneel between Jeno's legs. Jeno obliged without question, legs now stretched tightly out as he tensed his ass, Jaemin between his legs with his back to the camera.

Jeno looked down and made eye contact with Jaemin, smiling as he did so. Jaemin had been sucking for a lot longer than Jeno's thirty seconds and he had no desire to stop. As he sucked, he started to tease the tip of Jeno's dick with his tongue every time he came back up, like he had seen girls do in the pornos. 

Jeno, with his dick still in Jaemin's mouth, stood up. He took Jaemin's kneeling head in his hands and pulled him deeply into his crotch as he pushed his cock forward. He could feel every inch that his dick slid into Jaemin's mouth, until it rammed into the back of his friend's throat. Jaemin loved this feeling: full of his friend's cock up to the brim, the soft tip pounding into the back of his throat. After a few seconds he finally felt his gag reflex kick in, causing a few heaves as he moved the cock forward in his mouth, but only slightly. As Jaemin gagged, Jeno moaned loudly as he felt the contractions. 

He had never been this horny or hard before in his entire life, and he could feel he was coming to a climax as he kept face fucking Jaemin. As his cock was repeatedly taken into a welcoming hole of soft lips and warm spit, he could feel his balls begin to tense, and a tidal wave of cum building at the base of his shaft. As the pressure rose and he felt the crescendo, he plunged his cock into the back of Jaemin's throat and gasped, "Oh, fuck ."

Almost on the tips of his toes from the power of his excitement, Jeno came as he had never come before. Jaemin felt an almost electric shock of arousal as Jeno's cock began to throb like mad and dump load after load of thick, hot cum into Jaemin's throat and mouth. He continued to pull the cock into his mouth as it filled up with the warm taste of cum. Jeno's eyes were closed as his orgasm began to finish off. When he opened them, he more fully noticed that Jaemin was licking off the tip of his cock, getting every last scrap of cum. 

Jaemin stood up as he felt the last drops of Jeno's cum slide down his throat. Jeno sat back down onto the couch with his legs spread. Without a word, Jaemin climbed onto the couch, cock in hand, and positioned himself so he was standing on the couch with his cock at Jeno's mouth level. 

Jeno, knowing he owed his friend for the amazing time, took Jaemin's cock slowly into his mouth. Once again, his mouth was filled with his friend's throbbing cock and the slightly salty taste of precum, which had increased in volume since the last time he had taken Jaemin into his mouth. 

Jeno started at a low tempo, adjusting to the feeling as Jaemin's cock made it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Taking a page from Jaemin's book, he ran his tongue over the tip of Jaemin's dick after each stroke into the back of his mouth. 

Jaemin was mesmerized by the feeling of his dick sliding slowly in and out of his friend's tender mouth, feeling Jeno's tongue tease and torture his soft tip, arousing him immensely. He knew the feeling was more intense this time because giving a blowjob had made him incredibly horny. After a short while of going slowly, Jaemin could not resist picking up the pace. He began to thrust forward, increasing the speed and depth of the blow job.

With this hint, Jeno immediately began to pick up the pace, allowing Jaemin to force the back of his head forward as he pulled the dick in and out of his mouth more quickly. The white dick was now shining with spit each time it popped out for a second and Jeno rubbed the shaft of the cock with his hand when it was not in his mouth. 

Jaemin could not believe the intensity of his erection. He picked up the pace again, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into Jeno's throat. As he did so, Jeno grabbed his ass and began to knead his cheeks, driving Jaemin even wilder. 

With his head thrown back Jaemin let out, “Jeno, more. Faster" He whispered.

Jeno was doing his best to keep up with Jaemin's demand, but as Jaemin's cock began to pound into the back of his throat, he began to gag and his eyes filled slightly with tears. Jaemin could hardly contain his excitement as he watched Jeno gag on his cock; he found it to be another huge turn on. However, he pulled out momentarily to make sure Jeno was okay.

"Can I go that deep?" he asked shyly. 

"Yeah, I actually kind of like it.."

With that, Jeno took Jaemin back into his mouth and began sucking him in deeply. Within a matter of second he was gagging on Jaemin's cock again, sending shivers through Jaemin. This time, instead of stopping, Jeno moved down to Jaemin's tensed scrotum and momentarily began to caress his balls with his tongue while he stroked the shaft of his dick. 

With a few more slurps and gurgles, Jeno took Jaemin back into his throat. This time he knew there would be no more stops and starts. Jaemin pulled Jeno's dark head deeply into his crotch, his lips moving down the entire length of Jaemin's cock, to his cleanly trimmed black bush. 

At this, Jaemin began to thrust faster than before, pounding his cock faster and faster against the back of Jeno's throat, sliding into and out of his friend's slippery and supple young mouth. With each pound, Jaemin could still feel Jeno manage to lightly stroke his cock with his tongue. Finally, as Jeno began to choke on his cock one last time, he felt an orgasm beginning to burst through his cock. He could tell Jeno felt his body tense because Jeno pulled his dick as deeply into his throat as he could as he continued to gag. 

"Fuck Jeno, I'm cumming"

Jaemin's climax was monumental; his dicking was jerking uncontrollably as a river of cum poured from his cock into his friend's throat. After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss and pounding cum, he felt Jeno pull away. The last drops of cum spattered onto Jeno's spit soaked lips. 

Jaemin collapsed next to Jeno on the couch. They both briefly looked back at the laptop; the woman on the screen had disappeared. In her place, a boy of their age was jerking off onto his well-toned abs. With his foot, Jeno shut the screen. 

"Well, that was a little awkward," Jeno said.

"Did you like it? I mean, I get it if you didn't. It was a little gay."

"Well, um..I actually really, really liked it. Can you keep a secret Jae?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I kind of liked having you in my mouth. I hope I did a good job. I liked it when you went in deeper.."

A wave of relief spread through Jaemin. "I loved sucking your cock. Maybe we can cam again and do this sometime. Or, I guess, I'd want to do it without the cam even.."

"Yeah, we should do it again."

As Jeno said this, the boys heard the front door upstairs open as Jeno's parents returned from their night out. Both boys scrambled off the couch, to pull their clothes back on. 

After a hurried redressing, Jeno said, "Let's watch a movie."

As they sat on the couch together watching a movie, Jaemin felt incredibly content sitting next to Jeno. Whenever their eyes met, a little smile crossed each other their faces. They both knew they wanted more. As they sat watching the movie, they each started thinking about ways to make a next time a reality.


End file.
